


Primavera - Book One: Forbidden Love

by TheOtherXOPrincess



Series: The Primavera Saga [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Completely AU, Multi, No Incest don't worry, Setting: Five-Star Hotel, upper class
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherXOPrincess/pseuds/TheOtherXOPrincess
Summary: Primavera Hotels is one of the largest hotel chains all over the world with its HQ and glamorous main hotel in an US-American city called Lima, Ohio. From the outside, Lima’s Primavera, the only luxury hotel of the city, looks like an opulent relaxing place that is popular especially among celebrities, royals or powerful businesspeople. But in reality, drama, scheming and power games are part of the employees’ daily lives, whether they want it or not…As the son of Primavera’s CEOs and one of the heirs to the hotelchain, Kurt Hummel’s life is anything but easy. For some reason, he just can’t find happiness.Until he meets a handsome stranger. It is mutual love on first sight, just like in all the romantic Hollywood movies.Sadly, there is a catch: Turns out that Kurt’s love of his life seems to be his long-lost half-brother as well.But why is Kurt's heart telling him that things are not how they seem to be?A story behind the scenes of a seemingly perfect luxury hotel and Kickoff of the Primavera Series
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson
Series: The Primavera Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954333
Kudos: 6





	1. Overture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Outside, the birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and the sky was bright blue.

But Kurt Hummel couldn’t care less. Without appetite, he picked at his food and sighed. Lately, he had felt utterly empty, but not because of his occupation. Don’t get him wrong, he liked his job as the CEO-in-training of the world’s greatest five-star hotel chain, _Primavera Hotels_. As if he had a choice, after all, his stepbrother Finn had told them a lot of times that he was not interested in filling their parents’ shoes, that he wanted to find his own vocation first before he decided what he wanted to do, _blah, blah, blah_. Kurt didn’t believe one word he said, he was just too lazy to do the entire paperwork.

_Thanks for letting me down again, dear brother._

After having studied business management at Harvard for four years, Kurt thought that he was ready for this job. But boy, he was so wrong. The university’s manuscript didn’t prepare him for this taskwork. Not at all. Luckily, his dad was still helping him. Helping him by sunbathing at one of their hotels in Maldives with Carole.

_Thank you so much for supporting me, dear father._

Sighing, Kurt put his table with the food aside. Their starred chef, Santana, had done a great job, as usual, but he had lost his appetite. He hoped that she wouldn’t throw a fit again. “ _You need to eat more, Lady Lips_ ”, he could already hear her voice in his head. “ _Get some flesh onto your bones. You almost look like a skeleton, it’s creepy._ ”

Shaking his head, he got up and went over to the window, folding his arms behind his back and staring out of the glass pane.

Something was missing in his life. But he couldn’t quite put a finger on it.

He could hear how the entrance door opened and was slammed shut again at the entrance hall. So a family member came home. Something what didn't happen that often. Taking a deep breath, Kurt turned around and left his private apartment of the giant Hummel-Hudson penthouse located over the hotel. When he went down the stairs, he spotted his dad and Carole.

“Dad? So you decided to show up? How was Maldives?” Kurt couldn’t help the sarcastic and somewhat bitter tone. He was a pretty resentful person.

Burt kept a straight face. “Kurt, we need to talk.”

Why did they look so serious? Did someone die?

Behind the married couple, the entrance door opened again, and Finn came into appearance. He looked just as confused as Kurt did.

“Why did you want me to come as soon as possible?”, he asked, pointing at his phone with a frown.

Carole pointed at the at the direction of the dining room. “We can talk about it while having dinner, I will call one of the waiters to bring us something from the hotel’s kitchen.”

Kurt was about to open his mouth and say that he already had dinner but closed it again when his dad threw him a stern glance. All of a sudden, he felt like he was ten again.

“Sounds great”, he said sheepishly, trying to remind himself that he was almost twenty-six now and didn’t need to feel like that.

“Yes”, another voice piped, and Kurt turned around. “I hope the hotel also serves up vegan food, I refuse to eat everything that used to have a life, or its products.”

Veronica Mitchell was standing in the entrance hall all of a sudden, smiling somewhat evilly.

“Veronica”, Finn said, sounding not pleased at all to see her “It’s so nice to see you again.”, he added, not meaning a word he said.

In fact, nobody could stand her because she obviously was a gold digger that wanted to have a big piece of the cake, and she didn’t even try to hide it. But unfortunately, they couldn’t get rid of her because Veronica was Burt’s niece and therefore Kurt’s cousin.

During dinner, the mood among the family was tensed up, Veronica who just sliced up her tofu steak was the only one who seemed to be in a good mood. When Kurt considered excusing himself and feigning a meeting with the hotel’s employees, Burt cleared his throat.

“You surely wonder why I wanted to talk to you, right?”

“Nope, not really”, Finn admitted, and Carole threw him a killing glance.

“Well, I do”, Veronica piped, and Kurt rolled his eyes. Gosh, how he _hated_ her.

“As you recall, we talked a lot, Veronica”, Carole began and wiped her barely dirty mouth with a napkin. “About the heritage of the hotels. Finn and Kurt are the principal heirs because they are our children…”

“But the hotels belong to you and your family, Uncle Burt”, Veronica cut her off impatiently. “To _us_ and our family. I mean, since mom died, I am your next blood relative after Kurt, he - ” she pointed at Finn “ -isn’t.”

Burt looked like he would get angry any moment. “Don’t talk about Finn like that ever again”, he said, eyes narrowed. “Whether you like it or not, he is my son as well.”

Veronica crossed her arms. “Is he? And what about your other son who wasn’t even listed as an heir?”

Kurt looked up, confused. “Other son?” He had grown up as an only child, until Burt married Carole when he had been a tween. Except of Finn, he didn’t have any other siblings, right? “Dad, what is she talking about?”

Feigning surprise, Veronica’s eyes widened. “Oh, Kurtie, didn’t your father tell you about your own brother? Your brother that died when you were a toddler?”

He couldn’t believe it. He just couldn’t believe it! All the years, he had a brother?

“Dad, please tell me that she is telling lies!”, Kurt gasped.

Burt’s eyes had widened as well. “That’s impossible. I would remember if I had another son.”

“Really?” Veronica gasped theatrically. “Oh, Uncle Burt, how could you forget about your affair after your first wife’s death? Do you remember the name Paige? Paige Ferguson?”

“No way, Paige told me she has lost the child before she went to…” Realization dawned on the CEO, and Burt paled. “Oh, no…”

“Oh, yes”, Veronica smirked, visibly enjoying that situation. “She lied to you to raise that kid on her own. A cute baby boy, his name was Dylan. Dylan Everett Ferguson.”

Kurt blinked.

He had a brother.

_He had a brother._

What. The. Hell??

A small part of him was still hoping that Veronica would laugh at them and say that she had been joking.

But she didn’t.

“Wait, wait.”, Finn spoke up. “Why did you say _was_?”

Veronica nodded slowly. “Good question, step-cousin. You see, there has been a tsunami in Singapore a couple of years ago. And by coincidence, it had been around the same time Paige and her only son were on vacation at said city, I made some research.” She retrieved a folder from her purse and put it on the table. “A lot of people have gone missing, so did Dylan. He and his mother were on vacation two years ago, Mrs. Ferguson’s dead body had been found, but Dylan is still missing until now. But it won’t take long until he will be declared dead officially.”

Kurt gulped, a cold shiver was running down his spine. So his half brother was practically dead. What a horrible thought.

“And…why are you telling us all that? Why do you even care?”, he wanted to know. After all, he knew Veronica since they were kids, she did nothing in good faith.

His cousin put down the fork with a piece of tofu and leaned over; her eyes were sparking maliciously. “Because that means that the next living relative will get Dylan’s hotel parts and his heritage, and that’s me in this case. That’s how it has been like for generations.”

That was the final straw. Kurt dropped the fork on his plate and glared at her angrily. “You can’t be serious, right? I learn that I had a half-brother not long ago and you dare talking about your heritage? What the hell is wrong with you?! You are a ruthless, little bi…”

“Kurt, you should calm…”

“…down?”, Kurt cut his dad off. He glared at him as well, he was trembling with anger. “I wouldn’t say anything if I were you, dad. My half brother you didn’t bother telling me about is _dead_! I never had the chance to get to know him, he is…”

“Dude, hang on.” Finn who had retrieved his iPhone a while ago was scrolling down a website.

“Not now, Finn”, Kurt snapped.

“But that Dylan dude is alive!”

Kurt closed his mouth. What did his stepbrother just say?

“I just found the screenshot of an article on Instagram”, Finn explained, pushing his phone to the middle of the table. “They wrote about that Dylan guy and his mother. He was in hospital for a few months, but he seems to be fine now.”

Veronica’s face fell. “That…that article could be fake…”

“But what if it isn’t?”, Carole thought out loud. “What if he is Burt’s son?”

Suddenly agitated, Burt retrieved his phone and started typing. “We will find out. I will engage a private investigator I will send to Singapore.”

Veronica opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish when she realized that her plans had been upset. For the rest of the dinner, she was just staring down her plate, saying nothing. All Kurt could think about was that he hoped his ominous brother really was alive, he didn’t want to know what someone ruthless like his cousin would do once she had a say in the management of a worldwide hotel chain.

…

A couple of weeks later, Burt came into Kurt’s office with a faint smile and sheets in his hands.

“What is it, dad?”, Kurt asked absentmindedly, not looking up from his computer’s display. He needed to make calculations with the new budget of Lima’s Primavera, and he still was busy with evaluating the expenses of the restaurant because Santana had complained again. This was going to be a long day…

“My private investigator…he told me that he found him. In Singapore. That article Finn found was correct. I have another son.” Burt didn’t really seem to believe it himself.

Kurt looked up. “No way”, he gasped. “So this article wasn’t fake news? Dylan is alive?”

His dad nodded slowly. “I…my private investigator found out the E-Mail address of him as well, and I already sent him a message, I invited him to Lima to get to know him."

“That’s…that’s a big step, dad”, Kurt said, still stunned about how things had turned out. “But that’s no bad idea, actually. I mean, he is your _son_. It would be weird if we ignored him after we found out he exists.”

Suddenly nervous, Burt rubbed his hands. “I just hope we won’t scare him off with this fancy place and the riches. Paige had never been wealthy, but she was too proud to let me help her out financially. What if he is like her? What if he doesn't want all that? What if he doesn’t like me?”

Kurt got up and went over to his father. “You are the greatest dad a boy can wish for; you even were fine with me being gay. And if Dylan can’t see that, it’s too bad for him.”

Burt patted his shoulder and sighed deeply. “Thanks. That means a lot to me, bud. Let’s hope that it’s good enough for the son I barely know.”

* * *

“When will you come out, Coop?” Blaine Anderson impatiently hammered against the bathroom door. “There are other people that want to use that room, you know.”

“I don’t care”, his brother shouted back from inside. “I may have a life-threatening disease, but my hair still needs to look perfect!”

Blaine groaned loudly. He was about to lift his hands again to continue hammering.

“C’mon, Blainers, leave him alone”, another voice said amusedly. Blaine turned around and saw Dylan Ferguson walk towards him, Pepsi bottle in hand. “You know exactly that you can’t get him out of the bathroom before two hours have passed.”

Sighing deeply, Blaine dropped his hand again. “But it’s so annoying!”, he whined. “I can’t hold back my… _special needs_ anymore.”

"Which special needs exactly? Masturbating? You can do that here as well." Dylan wiggled his eyebrows.

"Dylan!"

“Hey, hey, just kidding, chillax. Why don’t you just go down to the Lobby’s toilet, my friend?”, Dylan suggested, winking.

Blaine opened and closed his mouth. “I…I actually didn’t think about that, Dyl. You are a genius.”

“I know”, Dylan smirked. He linked arms with Blaine and went with him towards the entrance door. “That’s why we are best friends. You need me.”

Blaine needed to laugh.

The duo left the hotel room and went towards the elevator when they passed an elder couple on their way.

“Oh, twins, how adorable”, the elder woman said and smiled at them.

Baine and Dylan both suppressed a groan. Admittedly, she was not that wrong, they really looked alike with their similar facial features, their dark hair, their tan skin and their brown-golden eyes. They looked so alike it was kind of creepy. Okay, it was _definitely_ creepy.

That was maybe one of the reasons they had befriended back in Singapore, apart from the other, more import reason. They were convinced that Blaine and Dylan were doppelgangers, and that there must be a reason they have met.

“Are you already nervous because you are going to meet your biological father?”, Blaine asked tentatively when they went down the stairs.

Dylan avoided his glance. “I don’t know. I don’t know how this Burt guy is going to be, whether he is going to be nice or a complete asshole like all of mom’s lovers. To be honest, I am kind of scared whether I am good enough for him. Doesn't happen everyday that you find out your father is a multi-millionaire.”

Blaine turned to his best friend, looking serious. “Hey, don’t think any less of you. You are the most awesome son a father can wish for, never forget that. That guy is an idiot if he doesn't see that.”

“Thanks, Blainers.” Dylan squeezed Blaine’s hand. “That means a lot to me.”

…

“And it really is okay for you to ask your dad for help?”, Cooper asked for the hundredth time while they were eating dinner at the hotel’s restaurant. They were on their way to Dylan's dad’s hotel in Lima, there were still a couple of miles left until they would arrive. Now, they were residing in a hotel in Greenville, Ohio, and they would continue their trip to Lima the next day.

“Of course”, Dylan insisted. “I mean, you guys saved my life two years ago. That’s the least I could do for you.”

That was true. Just like Dylan, Blaine and Cooper had been on vacation in Singapore at a cheap resort two years ago. Only thanks to them, Dylan was still alive, because Blaine and Cooper had helped him onto a lifeboat before he could drown, right after he got knocked out by a tree branch falling down.

The brothers had been there for him when Dylan had been in hospital, and also when he had learned that his mother had not survived the tsunami. They had taken care of him when he needed someone, and Dylan didn’t know what he would have done without them. The group of three had been inseparable ever since, and when Dylan got a message of his totally unknown tycoon dad, Blaine and Cooper had been the first who had learned it.

Helping Cooper by asking his wealthy father to pay his expensive therapy was the least he could do. Because Cooper felt worse with every day that passed, despite the medication, and even though he tried to hide it, Blaine and Dylan were aware of his daily struggle.

“I don’t know how to thank you, Dyl”, Blaine added.

“Don’t thank me yet”, Dylan said and shrugged. “I don’t even know whether dear daddy will be willing to help me.” Paige hadn’t told him much about his dad, probably because it had been a one-night stand where both of them had been drunk. Dylan needed to shudder when he thought about that his mother almost aborted him when he had been a fetus.

_Yeah, I loved you too, mom._

“What I know from the tabloids is that Burt Hummel seems to be a saint”, Cooper explained and bit into a larger piece of his steak. “He has an out and proud son and a stepson who got kicked out of the army. Great, an illegitimate son is still missing in his collection.”

“Coop!” Blaine shook his head. Sometimes, his brother could be kind of impertinent.

“But he is right, Blainers”, Dylan agreed calmly, and Blaine turned to his best friend, surprised. “Let’s just hope that Burt is as holy as the tabloids say he is so that he helps us with Cooper.”

Cooper put down his fork, looking serious all of a sudden. “I don’t know how many times I have said it by now, but thanks. Thanks for wanting to save me.”

Smiling faintly, Dylan answered: “But that’s what friends are for, Coop.”

* * *

Veronica was walking up and down her hotelroom, phone pressed to her ear and kind of desperate.

“What am I going to do now?”, she asked frantically.

“You are nothing but a failure, Ronnie”, a male voice said into the phone. “You should feel ashamed. You only had one task, _one task_ , and you failed it.”

She blinked back tears. “I will get it right, I will…”

“No!”, the voice snapped. “Stay put, and don’t dare to mess things more up than you already have. I will come to Lima as soon as I have settled things here.”

“But…” But her conversational partner had already hung up. Sobbing, Veronica put down the phone. She grabbed her key cars, wiped away some tears and stormed out of the room. She really needed a drink right now.

* * *

“Why do we have to walk the rest of the way to the hotel?”, Cooper whined.

“Because”, Blaine answered, stressing the word “We are broke, taking a cab or renting a car would have been too expensive. Besides, you already took your medication, you are fine, right?”

Cooper nodded and waved it off.

Turned out that the _Primavera_ was on the other end of the world according to Google Maps, so they were forced to cross a forest. Luckily, the way was asphalted so that cars could get to the luxury hotel more easily.

“But that’s not that bad, guys”, Dylan said, good-tempered. “Fresh air is good for our health, and so is moving our bodies.”

“Depends on what you mean by moving yor body” Cooper grinned dirtily. “Seriously, guys, when was the last time you have been getting laid?”

Blaine shook his head. “Seriously, Coop? Please keep comments like this one to yourself.”

Cooper pouted. “How old are you, Squirt? Six?”

Grinning widely, Dylan linked arms with Blaine on his left and Cooper on his right. “Hey, don’t fight, fellas. I love the both of you, no matter how messed up you are.”

He let go of his two friends. “If you would excuse me, I have business to do.”

“And by business, you mean…”

“Just peeing, Cooper”, Dylan cut him off, still grinning. “You can go ahead, I will catch up with you when I am done.”

Blaine and Cooper, not keen on wanting to see their friend pee, quickly continued walking. “But please hurry, it’s not that far away anymore!”, Blaine shouted.

Dylan laughed quietly and went to the other direction, further into the forest. He wanted to have some privacy, so he decided that he needed to cross the road to pee on the other side.

Whistling his favorite song, Dylan turned around and went towards the road. In the middle of the asphalted street, his phone fell out of his pocket.

“Dammit!”, he cursed loudly when he bended down to pick it up and saw the cracked display.

…

Loudly slurring along to _Everybody Hurts_ by REM while driving, Veronica wiped away her tears. She had already drunk a couple of shots, after the tenth one, she had stopped counting. Her vision was blurry due to the tears streaming down her face constantly.

She had failed.

She was a failure.

She was nothing more than a _failure_.

Actually, Veronica wanted to drink away her sorrow at Primavera’s bar, but after only a couple of drinks, Sam, the barkeeper had told her to go to bed and refused to serve her any more drinks.

Even though Veronica had angrily pointed out that she was related to the CEO and that she would complain to her uncle, Sam had just shrugged.

“Good night, Veronica.”, he had said with a charming smile. Too bad, if Sam had a couple more dollars on his bank account, she would have tried her luck. But she knew exactly that his family was the opposite of rich, so she had let it be.

Which led her to where she was now. On her way to Lima’s city center to get more alcoholic beverages.

She continued driving across the road through the forest, not exactly in a slow and controlled way.

That’s why she saw the person that just bended down to pick up something on the road far too late.

Usually, she would have been able to brake in time. But due to all the alcohol in her system, Veronica’s senses were slow, and when her brain told her to stop the vehicle, she heard a loud bump.

…

Dylan was too busy with whining because of his broken phone’s display that he didn’t see the car coming.

When he looked up, the car was only a few inches away from him.

All Dylan could do was yelp in shock as he got hit.

The car just continued driving with squealing tires as he landed on the ground.

…

Blaine and Cooper exchanged worried glances. Did they just hear Dylan?

Quick, the brothers hurried to where the yelp came from – and were shocked to see a badly-injured Dylan lie on the ground.

While Blaine couldn’t look away from him, Cooper caught a glimpse of the car’s driver, a blonde with piercing green eyes. But unfortunately, the car was too fast to recognize the license number. Cooper narrowed his eyes. Whoever had done that to his friend, she would pay, he swore to himself.

“Oh my gosh!”, Blaine exclaimed, and Cooper looked down to Dylan as well now. “Dyl!”

Dylan breathed heavily and had difficulties keeping his eyes open. “Listen, guys, it doesn’t look good. We don’t have much time…”

“No, no, don’t say that!”, Blaine chocked out, close to tears. “You will live, I know you will! Cooper, call 911, now!!!”

But Cooper was so shocked he couldn’t even move.

“Listen, Blaine”, Dylan wheezed and grabbed his hands. “I will never forget what you have done for me, and I want to help Cooper, no matter whether I am alive or not”

“Dyl, you will survive, you will…”

“From now on”, Dylan cut Blaine off faintly but still insistently. “From now on, you will become me, Blainers. You will be Dylan Ferguson, you will live my life, and you will make sure that Cooper gets some proper treatment, do you understand? That’s all I ever wanted.”

“Dylan…” Blaine wiped away his tears. “Please, stay with us, please…”

“It’s okay, Blainers”, Dylan said softly. He was getting weaker and weaker with each second that passed. “Thank you for two awesome years, guys. They were the best of my life. You are like the family I never had.”

“Dyl, no…” But Dylan’s grip had already loosened, and he had closed his eyes.

“No!”, Blaine called out with tears running down his face. “Coop, we need to save him! Call 911, for god’s sake!”

He repeatedly tried applying CPR on Dylan’s body, but sadly, it was in vain.

_Dylan was dead._

After a couple of unsuccessful attempts, Blaine pulled the bloody body of Dylan in a hug and cried.

Cooper next to him was as pale as a ghost and had stayed silent since they had found Dylan.

But Blaine couldn’t care less as he was so preoccupied with processing the death of his best friend, and more importantly, his last will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you already confused? Don't worry, things will make sense soon ;)


	2. Episode One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Veronica stopped the car when she was sure she was far away from the crime scene. Her breath quickened, she had paled. Oh dear god, what had she just done?

Did she just hit and run?

When she had realized that she had hit the young man with her car, her first instinct had been to flee, that’s why she had continued driving.

Tears were streaming down her face.

Gosh, what was she supposed to do now? On the rearview, she had seen that that guy was practically dead, he had no chance. Two other men were hurrying to his rescue, shouting the guy's name.

_Dylan._

She was aware that there were a lot of Dylans in America, but she got a bad feeling in her stomach pit. Uncle Burt had said that Dylan was on his way to the _Primavera_. What if she had killed her own cousin? Veronica was close to hyperventilating.

She was a _murderer._

Holy crap.

With trembling hands, she retrieved her phone from her purse and dialed the only number that came to her mind.

“What is it now?”, the male voice said, annoyed.

Veronica let out a sob. “I have bad news. I…I think I just killed Dylan Ferguson.”

…

Blaine refused to let go of his best friend for an eternity, but Cooper softly pulled him out of his embrace.

“You can let go of him now, Blainers”, he said quietly. “He is already dead.”

All Blaine could do was nod numbly. In the meanwhile, Cooper had brought him to the roadside, and Blaine didn’t even notice when Cooper took the dead body with him and walked further into the woods. The only thing he did for the next ten minutes was rock himself back and forth while he sat on a tree trunk.

Dylan was his best friend; he had been like a second brother to him. Seeing him die was the most terrifying thing Blaine needed to witness so far. He doubted that he would ever get over this loss. He was scarred for life.

After he had dried his tears with a handkerchief, Blaine got up with shaky legs and looked around. Where was Cooper? He was gone for a while now.

At this moment, Cooper returned – but without Dylan, or his mortal remains.

“Where is Dylan?”, Blaine asked, his voice sounded raspy so he cleared his throat.

Cooper looked down. “I…I buried him.

“You did _what?_ ” Blaine thought he had heard that his brother had buried their friend’s dead body in a forest.

“I buried Dylan.”, Cooper repeated.

Blaine stopped sobbing, looked up and irritatedly narrowed his eyes. “What…are you nuts?! You buried Dylan? Why?” Maybe the sadness about his death made Cooper insane.

“Haven’t you heard what Dylan wanted us to do?”, Cooper asked him, hands on his hips. “He wants you to become him. And that’s impossible if there is a dead body.”

“And you really want to do what he told us shortly before he died?”, Blaine exclaimed exasperatedly. “Coop, I am sure Dylan couldn’t think clear anymore. You don’t think he was serious, do you?”

Cooper looked his brother deep in the eyes. “Listen, Blainers, that’s what Dylan wanted before he…you know, what I mean. It would be kind of disrespectful if we didn’t fulfill his last wish.”

Blaine blinked when he realized that this wasn't about Dylan's last will. It was about Cooper. He could tell that Cooper was afraid. Afraid that his disease would kill him. That same disease already killed their mother, Pam Anderson.  
But that new therapy all the doctors were talking about was promising, and also quite expensive. He couldn’t just watch and let Cooper die. After all, he was his brother, and since their dad left them when they were kids, he was the only one Blaine had after Dylan passed away.

He sighed deeply. “Okay. But Coop, promise me one thing.”

“Everything you want, Squirt”, Cooper answered earnestly.

“After you are cured, we will stop this and tell everyone the truth about Dylan’s death and about my identity.”

He just did this to save Cooper, not to steal his best friend's identity. Hopefully, Cooper would remember this as well.

Cooper nodded. “Alright, little brother. We will come clean with everyone as soon as I got cured, I swear on our mother’s grave.”

“Good.” Blaine wiped away his last tears and straightened up.

These had been the last tears he had shed because of his best friend's death.

Because from now on, he wouldn’t be Blaine Devon Anderson anymore.  
From now on, his name was Dylan Everett Ferguson.

…

“But that’s not that bad”, Veronica’s conversing partner answered as soon as she was done talking.

“Not that bad??”, Veronica screamed shrilly. “Are you kidding me? I just _killed_ someone!”

“You didn’t just kill _someone_ , Ronnie”, the man said amusedly. “You killed _Dylan Ferguson_. That’s great news. Now, that you got rid of him, you will be next in line for getting the hotel parts.”

“You are right”, Veronica sniffled. “I didn’t think about it this way.”

“Just one thing”, the male said quickly. “Make sure that people don’t find out you have killed him, that would be disadvantageous.”

“And how do I explain the bump on my car?”

“Easy”, the man smirked. “Just do everything I tell you, and you will be out of the woods. You know, figuratively, but also literally.”

* * *

Kurt was eating breakfast at the hotel’s restaurant when Rachel came strutting over to him.

“Kurt! There you are!”

“Good morning, Rachel.”, Kurt said tonelessly and took a big sip of his coffee.

He couldn’t stand Rachel Berry, not only because of her heinous clothing taste. For some inexplicable reason, she became Finn’s fiancée and therefore part of the family. And just because of that, she acted like she was the first lady of the hotel and bossed the employees around what made her one of the most hated people at the _Primavera_. Unfortunately, she had nothing better to do because since she didn’t make it to Broadway, all she did all day long was whine and complain about it.

Kurt needed to shudder when he thought about that they were going to be family one day.

“What is it now you want to complain about?”, he asked disinterested and looked back to his iPad, a hint to leave him the hell alone. “Did one of the chambermaids forget a micro dust particle while cleaning?”

Much to his disdain, Rachel didn’t get the hint.

“Actually, it’s not about the sloppy employees”, Rachel said. “It’s about Veronica. Have you seen her? All the bruises on her face? Did she get into an accident or something?”

Kurt looked up from his iPad. Veronica was hurt? Yes, he didn’t like her, but she was still family. If she was hurt, he was worried, of course.

“Did you ask her?”, he wanted to know.

Rachel stared down her red pumps. “She wasn’t really keen on talking, she avoided all my questions. But her eyes were swollen, seems like she cried all night long.”

Okay, now, Kurt was definitely worried. He got up. “Thanks for the information, Rachel.”

“Kurt, wait!”, she said, but Kurt had already left the restaurant.

When he went out of the door, he almost bumped into someone else.

“Careful, white boy!”, this someone said amusedly.

“Sorry, Mercedes”, Kurt muttered. “Have you seen Veronica?”

Mercedes shook her head. “Nope. Why?”

“Rachel told me that she got hurt badly. And to be honest, I’m worried.”

“You are worried about that witch?” Mercedes crossed her arms. “Are you serious?”

Kurt laughed. “I know she doesn’t deserve my sympathy, but she is still my cousin, Cedes. I can’t help it, no matter what a horrible person she may be.”

“I know, that’s why we love you.” Mercedes patted his shoulder, but then, she glanced down her notepad. “I need to run, do my job, you know. Do you want to have lunch with me later?”

“I would love to, but…” Kurt sighed “I need time for myself, relax. But next time, okay?”

“It’s a date”, Mercedes grinned and turned around to walk towards her office.

Kurt looked after her for a while. At the Primavera, Mercedes was the Hotel Manager and also his best friend. Whenever he had problems, he knew that he could always come to her and vice versa. He didn’t know what he would do without her, in every respect. She was a great businesswoman and friend.

He went towards the exit of the Primavera. To be honest, he was not in the mood for searching for his cousin now because she didn’t pick up when he tried calling her. Veronica needed to be fine, or else, his dad would have told him immediately.

Kurt left the building and started walking towards the hotel's forest. What he had told Mercedes was right. The workload was suffocating him, he really needed a timeout. Maybe a short walk could help him clear his head.

…

“Remember, relax”, Cooper told Blaine one hundredth time when they went towards the entrance gate of the luxury hotel. “Try not to look like you have seen ghost, okay?”

Blaine nodded numbly. Easier said than done when he was honest.

When they went through the gate, the brothers gasped for air. In front of them was a wide alley of perfectly shaped trees, in the front was a gigantic fountain with angels on its top and a large flowery park where people were already jogging.

Everything at this place already screamed _luxurious, snobbish, pretentious,_ and they didn't even set foot on the building yet.

All this and even more was supposed to belong to Dylan’s dad? Blaine just couldn’t believe it.  
It took the duo a couple of minutes to cross the alley AND the park, all the other hotel guests drove to the estate by expensive looking cars or luxurious taxis, they even saw some limousines parking at the hotel’s driveway, bellboys wearing expensive suits brought luggage into the imposing building that made Blaine sweat.

Suddenly, he couldn’t help but feel out of place. At this hotel, royals and celebrities all over the world already resided, even people like Princess Diana or the President. _What were they even doing here?_

“Squirt? You okay?” Cooper had nudged him.

He nodded quickly. “Yes, yes I am fine.”

Slowly, the brothers went up the wide stairs that led to the opulent main entrance of the _Primavera._ Suddenly, a young woman bumped against Cooper with her coffee cup in hand, and the brown liquid got spilled all over his clothes.

“Oh, I am so sorry!”, the woman exclaimed, trying to rub the coffee off of Coopers shirt.

Cooper eyed her up and down, suddenly wary. And Blaine wondered what had gotten into his brother all of a sudden. Normally, he acted charming towards women, so why the aloofness?

“It’s okay”, Cooper said, albeit kind of distant. “I should have watched where I go.”

“No, no, it’s my fault”, the woman insisted. “And I will make up for it. I will buy you some coffee at the hotel’s café. I am Veronica, by the way.”

She shook hands with both brothers. “Nice to meet you, Veronica”, Blaine said politely because Cooper was still staring at the woman with distrust. “This is Cooper and I am B… _Dylan_.”, he corrected himself quickly. That would need some getting used to.

Veronica smiled at the two men. “Come with me, I will bring you to a nice spot at the hotel’s garden.”

When they sat down and talked for a while, Cooper’s courteous personality returned, and he was the old charmer Blaine was used to. He didn’t understand why Cooper didn’t start flirting sooner, after all, his brother was the biggest womanizer he knew. With her porcelain like skin, her emerald green eyes, her cherry red lips and her dirty blond hair, Veronica really was a beautiful woman, and she was dressed to kill with her black sheath dress and high heels. If Blaine was into women, he would try his luck as well.

But today…he still didn’t process the death of the best friend he ever had. And he was still vulnerable. Maybe it was too early to socialize. He still needed time for himself. When he was about to tear up again, Blaine got up.

“Excuse me”, he said shortly, turned around and quickly left even though he hadn’t even finished his delicious coffee.

“What is up with him?”, Veronica wanted to know, eyebrows cocked.

Cooper shrugged. “Mood swings.” He bit into his cookie. "Where were we, mylady?"

Blaine ran and ran without even looking. He was not ready for this. Not prepared for pretending to be someone else. Not just someone else. Dylan had been his best friend, goddammit! He couldn’t just steal his identity, that was immoral. But on the other hand, that was exactly what Dylan had wanted before he passed away.

When he stopped running, he realized that he had left the estate of _Primavera_ and was in the woods again. He had absolutely no idea where he was now. He got lost. After having retrieved his phone, he realized that he had no signal as well. Great, just great.

…

Kurt looked up the sky and breathed in the fresh air.

He loved that place so much.

That lake was hidden in the center of the forest that was surrounding the _Primavera_ , only he and a handful of other people knew about this place.

He was sitting on the pier with his shades on his face, relishing the calmness and the nature. That was exactly what he needed. A time out from the hectic daily life of his CEO job. Maybe, he could turn this place into a second office, he just needed his MacBook and a powerbank so that he could stay here all day long.

Kurt looked around. Actually, he was in the mood for swimming now, the water was not that cold and it was warm outside as well. But he had no swimming trunks.

Too bad.

But what if he…? Kurt started grinning naughtily.

…

Veronica laughed about what Cooper had just told her even though she was not in the mood for laughing.

Because _Dylan_ showed up at the Primavera. Dylan, as in Dylan Ferguson who was supposed to be dead. How the hell was that possible? She was sure that his chances to survive the accident were practically zero percent.

But she had seen him, and he was safe and sound. What the hell?

Cooper got up. “If you excuse me, I will go to the bathroom, freshen up.” With that, he turned around and went into the building.

The smile disappeared from her face the moment he was gone. Something was off about those two guys.

Something was _very off_.

Veronica looked around paranoidly and looked back to the barely touched coffee of Dylan. And then, she got an idea. A strike of a genius. Maybe it was because she had watched too many crime series lately, but it was worth a try. She leaned over and took the spoon Dylan had used to stir his coffee, just to stuff it into her purse.

When she was about to take the cup, Cooper showed up.

“What are you doing?”, he wanted to know, hands on his hips. "Why did you just steal that spoon?"

“I…I collect tableware”, Veronica lied. “To…to sell it afterwards on the black market. If I pretend that Beyoncé has used it, I can...”

Cooper started scowling. “That’s it.”

“What…what are you talking about?”, Veronica said. “Okay, okay, if you want me to, I will stop stealing, but actually…”

“Stop playing games”, Cooper instructed sternly. “You just want to prove that Dylan's not Dylan, right?”

“I…I…” Veronica was at a loss of words. “That’s nonsense!”

“Is it?” Cooper came closer to her. “And what if I tell you that you are right? That the guy you saw wasn't Dylan?”

Veronica didn’t know what to say.

Cooper on the other side snorted disdainfully. He came closer to her and leaned down so that his mouth almost touched her earlobe. “I know exactly that it had been you who ran him over with a car”, he whispered into her ear.

“ _You_ killed Dylan Ferguson.”

A cold shiver was running down Veronica’s spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it? Hate it? Please let me know xD


	3. Episode Two

Kurt closed his eyes and enjoyed the warm water of the lake. Why didn’t this idea come to his mind sooner? Swimming naked felt so…forbidden, so naughty, and it was a nice sensation. He had always been the reasonable one, and he was sick of it, so this act of rebellion was a nice change. Besides, he was alone, nobody could see him.

He took a deep breath and submerged. Since he liked swimming, he knew how to hold his breath for quite a long time. Maybe he could catch one of those fish swimming around.

…

After some time, Blaine had no tears left to cry anymore. He had been walking through the woods for a while without knowing where to go. But to be honest, that little walk had done him good. He could clear his head and calm down.

Suddenly, he heard water rush. Blaine looked up. That was a good sign, right? He followed the sound of water – and was surprised when he arrived at a shore. There was a lake at this place? When Blaine was about to bend down to drink some of the water, he saw something lying on the other side.

He walked over to what he had seen – and was surprised to see a pile of clothes.

Weird.

There was no other person far and wide.

Suddenly, a loud splash could be heard. “ _Don’t even dare touching my precious designer clothes!_ ”

Blaine jumped a few feet in the air and turned around. A guy had just emerged from the water and was glaring daggers at him.

“Oh…I am…I am sorry”, Blaine stammered, still stunned about how he came out of nowhere. “Are you a mermaid?”, he couldn’t help but ask.

The guy, or Male Ariel, as Blaine called him in his mind, narrowed his eyes angrily, and Blaine quickly realized that he had said the wrong things.

 _Way to go, Anderson_ , he thought to himself grimly. _Just anger the only person that may know how to get out of this forest._

“No, I am no mermaid!”, Male Ariel snapped, scowling.

“I am sorry, okay?”, Blaine apologized. “I acted like an idiot. I will leave you alone again, but unfortunately, I got lost. Could you please come over and help me?”

Suddenly, Male Ariel started blushing. “I would love to, but…”

“ _Ha!_ I knew it, you _are_ a mermaid!”, Blaine joked. “You can’t come out of the water because of your tail, right?”

“Ha ha ha, I am dying of laughter”, the guy answered dryly, but was still looking down. “No, the truth is, I am…well…I kind of have no clothes on.”

First, Blaine thought that he was kidding, but when he inspected the face expression of him closer, he realized that he was serious.

And couldn’t help but burst into laughter.

“This isn’t funny!”, Male Ariel bellowed. “This is…”

At this moment, Blaine leaned over the pier – and his watch suddenly fell into the water.

He stopped laughing, his amusement turned into pure panic. Because his watch just fell in. That watch belonged to his grandfather, it meant the world to him.

His eyes widened and he fell to his knees. “My watch!”

…

When Curly Head suddenly stopped laughing after his dumb watch fell into the lake, Kurt had felt utterly satisfied. Served him right to make fun of him!

But Curly Head looked so lost and sad right now, and Kurt rolled his eyes, took a deep breath before he submerged again. He cursed his helpfulness in his mind when he started searching for the golden watch in the depths of the lake.

* * *

Veronica was rendered speechless. “How…how do you know?”, she asked when she had found her voice again.

Cooper straightened up again. “Because I have seen you. You were in that car that hit Dylan.”

“And why didn’t you tell the police?”, Veronica asked, eyebrows cocked.

“Can’t you imagine?”, Cooper asked her with his arms crossed. “Because we have something to lose if people find out about his death.”

“And I have something to lose if people find out I am responsible for his death”, Veronica muttered. She got up and took her purse. For some reason, she had lost her appetite. “What now, pretty boy?”, she whispered. “Remember, if you blow my cover, I will blow yours. A simple DNA test can end it all.”

“And so can a testimony and Dylan’s dead body”, Cooper whispered back.

The both of them left the café’s garden, but Cooper took Veronica's wrist and dragged her to a spot behind a tree.

“I can’t stand people that run around and murder best friends”, Cooper hissed, eyes narrowed.

“And I can’t stand people that upset my plans by pretending they are someone else”, Veronica snapped.

With hostile frowns, the both of them stared at each other for a while.

And crashed their lips onto each other’s.

* * *

Blaine cursed loudly, quickly undid his buttons of his shirt and put off his shoes. Male Ariel didn’t reappear for a while and he started to worry. Whether he drowned?

Without thinking twice, he jumped into the lake as well. Just to realize that the other man had emerged from the water one second later.

“I…I thought you drowned”, Blaine said breathlessly once he had resurfaced as well. “I can’t hold my breath that long.”

His eyes widened when he saw what he was holding in his hands: The watch.

“You…you found it? Oh my gosh, thank you so much, I owe you big time!” Blaine was overwhelmed with gratitude.

Male Ariel smiled. “And what do I get as a reward? A kiss?”, he asked jokingly.

But Blaine was so grateful he didn’t get the joke. “Everything you want”, he whispered breathlessly, leaned in and kissed him softly on his lips.

…

When their lips made contact, Kurt felt like he was on cloud nine. He had never felt like that before, never. And sadly, that moment was over way too soon.

When Curly Head pulled away, Kurt looked him deep in the eyes.

“Oh my gosh, I am so sorry”, Curly Head apologized and bowed his head in shame. “I guess you didn’t mean it like that, right?”

“No, I didn’t”, Kurt confessed, and Curly Head didn’t dare to look into his eyes again. However, he softly took his chin and lifted it up. “But now, I do.”

With that, Kurt kissed him onto his mouth, and this time, they didn’t stop kissing that soon.

…

“Favorite singer?”

“Easy. Katy Perry.”

“I could imagine. Mine is Lady Gaga since I was a teenager.”

Blaine looked up. “What if we write a petition that Katy Perry and Lady Gaga produce a duet?”

Kurt grinned. “That’s a great idea.”

In the meanwhile, they both went out of the lake after they were freezing, and Kurt had put his clothes on. Now, the were sitting on the pier and asking each other questions.

“Favorite musical?”, Kurt asked.

“Westside Story, but I also like Grease with Olivia Newton-John and John Travolta. And yours?”

“Cats”, Kurt answered immediately “Even though the movie version kind of disappointed me. The GCI looked kind of creepy.”

“I have to agree”, Blaine laughed. “The singing and acting were good, but the implementation was bad.”

“And…what do you do in life?”, Blaine asked him.

Kurt looked down. He wanted Curly Head to like him for who he was, not because of his family name and its reputation.

“I am working at an office”, he answered evasively “Just boring paperwork…and what about you?”

“That’s…complicated”, Blaine said, looking to the lake. “I always liked working with people, and I have been working as a teacher in middle school.”

“Have been?”, Kurt asked.

“Lately, my family life has been…complicated, so I stopped for a while”, he explained. Whether he would search for a workplace in Ohio? He still didn’t think about it.

“But things are going to be alright again, right?” Kurt looked worried.

And Blaine couldn’t help but think about Dylan’s death and Cooper’s condition.

“Yes, of course”, he decided to answer even though he wasn’t so sure of that. But when he looked into his blue eyes, he just felt pure happiness. And optimism.

When Kurt checked his watch, his face fell. “I have to go, you know, my job.” He got up and threw Blaine an apologetic glance. “But I have one last question.”

“Which is?”, Blaine asked, disappointed that he and that good-looking stranger would part ways soon.

“Can I kiss you again?”

Instead of answering, Blaine pulled him closer by the waist and kissed him with all he had.

Kurt moaned into his lips and deepened the kiss. After what felt like an eternity, he pulled away softly. “I hope I will see you again, Curly Head.”

“I’m sure you will, Male Ariel.”, Blaine winked. When he watched him walk away, all he could do was grin goofily. After he was out of his sight, something came to his mind and Blaine facepalmed.

He posed him at least one thousand questions.

But not how his mermaid was called. Or his telephone number.

Gosh, he could _slap_ himself.

* * *

Cooper was lying in a king size bed at one of Primavera’s hotelrooms with none other than Veronica in his arms.

That had been the best sex both of them had in a while.

“Who would have thought that my worst enemy would be my best bedpartner?”, Veronica grinned, still slightly out of breath. She was wearing nothing, so she had covered herself with the blanket.

“I did”, Cooper answered and kissed her across the temple. “How about round two?”

“ _Avec pleasure_ ”, Veronica purred and started kissing him on his jawline. When the make out session was about to turn wilder, Cooper’s phone on the nightstand vibrated.

“Ignore it”, Cooper said roughly and continued kissing her.

However, the person calling didn’t give up that easily. Groaning, Cooper let go of Veronica and reached out for his phone. He cursed under his breath when he saw that his little brother was the one calling.

“What is it, Squirt?”, he asked while Veronica was caressing his arm.

“Coop, there is something I need to tell you”, Blaine said, sounding excited.

“Spit it out”, Cooper said impatiently, keen on returning to his former activity.

He heard how Blaine took a deep breath before he broke the news to him. “I think I…I fell in love. And I fell hard. He is the one for me, Coop, I can feel it.”

Cooper narrowed his eyes. “That’s no good timing, Blainers. You can’t fall in love now.”

“And why not?” Blaine sounded pissed.

“Remember our mission. We are not here to have fun. We just want fulfill Dylan’s last wish, make sure I get cured and then get the hell out of this town again.”

“But…”

“End of the story”, Cooper instructed sternly. “Come back to the _Primavera_ , as soon as possible, we will meet there. And banish the thought of this guy, whoever he may be, do you understand?”

He could hear Blaine sigh deeply before he answered. “Yes, I think, you are right” He sounded sad, and it almost broke Cooper’s heart to hear his little brother like that. “See you later, I will be there in ten minutes at the latest.”

Cooper hung up and put his phone back onto his nightstand. Smiling seductively, he turned to Veronica. “Where were we?”

“You don’t want your Dylan double to fall in love?” Veronica smacked his arm playfully. “You are a bad, bad big brother.”

“It could endanger our mission”, Cooper countered. “What if he tells his ‘love of his life’ about our plans? And he can’t keep the secret? All of us will be doomed, and I won’t get the treatment I need.”

Veronica shrugged. “If you say so”, she muttered before she leaned down to kiss him again.

* * *

“Someone’s in a good mood”, Mercedes noticed when she entered the bar and saw Kurt whistling while he drank his favorite drink.

“Seems like he fell in love”, Sam who just wiped the counter commented and laughed. “He didn’t want to tell me more about his ominous prince charming.”

Suddenly, Mercedes looked down. “Oh, hey, Sam”, she said, staring down her pumps as if they were the most interesting things in life.

“Hey there”, Sam winked. He pointed at the costumers on the other end of the bar. “I will go over to them; I think they want to order something.”

When he was gone, Kurt started grinning at his friend knowingly. “Why don’t you just ask him out?”

For a while, everyone at Primavera knew that Mercedes liked Sam, well, everyone but Sam who was pretty oblivious. Kurt found it paradox that she was the toughest businesswoman of the world, but she never found the courage to ask him for a date even though there was obviously some chemistry between the two of them. Instead, she just watched him date a couple of women over the years, from the hotel’s doctor’s assistant Penny to Mercedes’ _own_ assistant Tina to Santana who wasn’t even into men but wanted to know what it felt like to kiss a guy.

But it never came to her mind to even ask him out for dinner. It was kind of sad.

“What did he just talk about?”, Mercedes asked Kurt, changing the topic. “You fell for someone? Who?”

“That’s the problem, Cedes”, Kurt sighed unhappily and stirred his Margarita with the lemon slice. “I don’t even know his name.”


	4. Episode Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Blaine entered the lobby of the Primavera and looked around. Cooper should be here, right? They said that they would meet in ten minutes, and he was exactly on time, so where the hell was he?

When he considered retrieving his phone and calling him again, he spotted someone – and his heart skipped a beat.

He had just seen Male Ariel.

That guy that saved his watch. That guy he fell for, head over heels.

When Male Ariel had spotted him as well, his blue eyes widened in surprise.

…

“It’s you!”, Kurt couldn’t help but say when he saw Curly Head walk towards him. ”How is that possible? That’s fate, right? Now that I thought about you, you show up.”

“It’s indeed a miracle”, Curly Head agreed, grinning. “I missed you, and we saw each other only a couple of hours ago.”

“Same here”, Kurt agreed breathlessly. If he had it his way, he would have taken and kissed him relentlessly, but he let it be. Not because he was gay, but because he was not that much of a fan of PDA. Kurt _hated_ it if Finn and Rachel made out publicly, or any other couple.

Instead, he took Curly Head by his hand and squeezed it affectionately. “I thought I have lost you forever.”

Curly Head leaned over to his ear. “If that’s the case”, he whispered, and a cold shiver was running down Kurt’s spine “I won’t let go of you, never again.”

Sounded great. Kurt would have made a leap of joy, but he could compose himself in time. “Come on”, he said giddily. “Let’s drink something at the bar. And talk.”

He wanted to tug Blaine to the direction of the bar when another voice made them stop.

“Dude!”

Kurt turned around, rolling his eyes. “Finn? What is it? As you can see, I am busy.”

How _dared_ Finn disturb him at that special moment?

Frowning, Finn looked back and forth between him and Curly Head. “You found your half-brother, and you didn’t tell us? Not nice!”

Confused, Kurt cocked his head to the side. “What the hell are you even talking about?”

“Your long-lost brother you want to drag to god knows where? I saw his photo on Instagram” Finn pointed at Curly Head.

Realization dawned on Kurt and he perplexedly looked back to Curly Head. His face fell.

…

“Wait, _you_ are Dylan Ferguson?”, Male Ariel asked, suddenly looking irritated.

Blaine’s eyes widened.

Oh no, he hoped it wasn’t what he thought it was.

“Y…Yes?”, he said insecurely.

 _Please don’t tell me you are Burt’s son_ , he prayed to himself.

With an unreadable face expression, Male Ariel let go of him. “Nice to meet you, Dylan”, he said, sounding so formal and distant all of a sudden. “I am Kurt. Kurt Hummel”

Blaine’s face fell as well.

No.

No way.

No no no no _no_!

Now that he had said it, he realized why Male Ariel had been so familiar to him. Because he had seen his face in all the glossy magazines such as Forbes.

Because he was junior CEO of Lima’s _Primavera_ , and also heir to the hotelchains of _Primavera Hotels_ _Worldwide_.

He was one of the sons of the most powerful CEOs of America.

 _Crap_.

Crap, crap, _crap_.

Why did god do that to him? Was it the punishment for what he and Cooper were doing? Was it the punishment for posing as Dylan?

At this moment, a petite brunette came rushing over to them, her pumps clicking on the marble floor was ear piercing. “Oh, this is your half-brother Dylan?”, she said delightedly.

All Blaine could do now was nod. So everyone here knew about that Dylan would come? How creepy.

“My name is Rachel Berry, and I am Finn’s fiancée, so I am basically your sister in law.”, she introduced herself in an exaggerated manner and linked arms with Finn. Blaine found her kind of pretentious and he just met her seconds ago. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Leave him alone, Rachel”, Kurt groaned, annoyed.

Finn threw him a killing glance which Kurt ignored.

To make matters worse, Cooper decided to show up at that moment as well. He cocked his eyebrows when he entered the lobby and saw Blaine’s entourage. “Dylan? There you are, I have been searching for you forever.”

“And who is this guy?”, Finn asked, interested.

“This is Cooper my br… _boyfriend_ ”, Blaine corrected himself quickly. Dammit, he didn’t mean to say _that_ word exactly, but there was no other word starting with B that came to his mind that quickly. Now, there was no turning back anymore.

Cooper’s smile was forced. “Yes, that’s right. He is my man.”, he said in a tone that was telling Blaine how pissed he was about that little lie. Blaine could understand, after all, Cooper was as straight as an arrow and didn’t feel attracted to men at all.

But hey, if Blaine could pose as a person he wasn’t, so could his brother, right?

“Boyfriend?” Kurt’s tone was ice cold, and he didn’t even try to hide the irritation. “You have a _boyfriend_?”

The pain in his voice made Blaine’s heart ache. Kurt must think that he was an unfaithful asshole that cheated on his partner.

He had absolutely no idea.

Ignoring Kurt’s comment, Finn retrieved his phone. “We need to tell Burt and mom that you arrived, man. Maybe we could all have lunch together or something.”

“Sounds great”, Rachel chirped excitedly and turned to Blaine. “Do you sing? It would be great to have another duet partner at karaoke night for a change, not always my fiancé.”

Finn didn’t look so thrilled about that suggestion. Before he could answer her back, Burt had already picked up. He walked further away to have a phone call in silence.

Kurt just shook his head and turned on his heel. “Sorry, this is just…too much”, he muttered and quickly walked back to the bar.

Once he had left, it was silent for a while, nobody knew what to say.

“Maybe he is just …overwhelmed with this situation”, Rachel broke the awkward silence eventually, trying to explain his odd behavior. “He just met his long-lost brother; he needs to process it.”

 _If only that would be the reason_ , Blaine thought, crestfallen. _Not because I have just broken his heart into thousands of pieces, and I’m not even allowed to explain the whole situation._

_…_

Why did Blaine agree to all this in the first place? That was the question he asked himself while he and Cooper had lunch at the dining hall of Dylan’s wealthy CEO dad.

“We want to get to know you better, Dylan, and your partner of course”, Burt said right now, taking a sip of his wine. “How did you and Cooper meet?”

Blaine took Cooper’s hand and squeezed it softly. “It was love on first sight”, he explained, not feeling at ease with this situation at all.

“Yes”, Cooper agreed tightly. “Dylan is the best boyfriend I could wish for.”

Did Blaine just imagine or did he exchange knowing glances with Burt’s niece Veronica on his opposite? 

Kurt just eyed the Blaine and his brother in distrust while he picked at his food. Since they had found out each other’s (fake) identities, Kurt had started acting aloof towards Blaine and Cooper, until now, he hadn’t said a single word.

Blaine really couldn’t resent him his behavior; he probably would have acted like that as well if he had found out that his crush was not only his brother but also already taken.

“How adorable”, Carole commented, smiling. “How long have you been a couple?”

“For almost two years”, Cooper answered. “We met at a resort in Asia where he resided with his mother for vacation. I remember that horrible tsunami in Singapore that came out of nowhere.”

“Cooper saved my life, but sadly, my mother didn’t have that much luck”, Blaine went on and looked down his plate, suddenly sad. He remembered how devastated Dylan had been after he had learned of his mother's death, it had been a horrible time for him.

"I am so sorry to hear that", Carole said compassionately.

"So am I. I didn't know her that much, but Paige was a good woman, she didn't deserve that" Burt sighed.

 _Neither did Dylan_ , Blaine thought, downcast.

“How interesting”, Kurt said icily, it was the first time he had been saying anything. “Considering that you have almost been declared dead, you seem to be safe and sound. How practical.”

“Kurt”, his dad hissed sternly, but was ignored completely.

Even though Cooper was still smiling, Blaine could tell how he kind of stiffened. “What do you want to say by that?”, he asked calmly, looking back to Kurt confidently. “That we are posing as people we are not? That we are strangers in reality who are after Dylan’s money?”

“I don’t know”, Kurt answered, eyes narrowed and staring at Cooper skeptically. “You tell me.”

“Enough, Kurt!”, Burt bellowed. “Treat your brother and his boyfriend with respect.”

“With respect?” Kurt threw Blaine a hostile glance. “That’s a good one.” _Considering that his 'brother' had kissed him not long ago, just to tell him afterwards that he already had a boyfriend?_ He checked his watch and got up. “If you would excuse me, I need to meet with Mercedes and Tina, we need to look for a new PR Manager after the last one left us.”

He turned on his heel and irritatedly rushed out of the room.

“We are so sorry about his behavior”, Carole told the Anderson brothers after he had closed the door behind him. “Maybe, he needs more time to get used to this situation.”

“It’s okay, we can understand”, Cooper answered politely, smiling his charming smile that made all the women swoon over him.

For the hundredth time this day, Blaine wondered whether all this lying was worth it. But then, he couldn’t help but think about his brother that needed medical help before his illness got worse. He would never forgive himself if the same that already happened to their mother happened to his big brother.

Blaine was doing this for Cooper, that’s what he kept on telling himself throughout the rest of the dinner. But why was it so hard for him to get Kurt’s hurt face expression out of his head?

…

“Coop, there is something I need to tell you”, Blaine confessed once they were done with eating and could withdraw to their shared hotel room. Burt insisted that they would get the royal suite, one of the best hotelrooms of the Primavera, and of course, their residence would be on the house.

“And what?”, Cooper shouted from the spacious bathroom where he was probably checking out their giant whirlpool. 

Blaine slumped down on the sofa and looked down his shoes, suddenly feeling ashamed when Cooper left the bathroom and looked at him expectantly. “Do you remember when I told you about that I fell in love?”

Cooper nodded absentmindedly while he swallowed his pills and drank a glass of water afterwards.

“Well, I met him again.” Blaine took a deep breath. “Turned out that it was Kurt, Dylan's halfbrother. Funny, right?”

His older brother coughed, spat out the water and looked at Blaine, scandalized. “That's why he had been acting like a dick? Are you _kidding_ me, Squirt?”

“I wish I did”, Blaine answered contritely. “And now, Kurt thinks that I used him to cheat on you, and I probabaly broke his heart as well.”

Cooper glared at him. “I totally understand why he got so skeptical. Of all guys in the world, you needed to fall for your brother?!”

“ _Dylan’s_ brother!”, Blaine exclaimed.

“You ARE Dylan now!”, Cooper yelled. “The sooner you get used to that thought, the better!” He sighed deeply when he saw Blaine’s shocked face expression. “Look, I am sorry, I shouldn’t have been so harsh to you.” He came closer to Blaine and patted his shoulder brotherly. “But you need to understand how much is at stake now. If I had it my way, I would let you ride with your Prince Charming towards the sunset to live your happily ever after.”

“I know, Coop”, Blaine sighed, downcast.

“But sadly, it’s not possible. You need to keep up that show until I am fully cured, little brother”, Cooper insisted. “After that, we can just leave Ohio, fake Dylan’s death and you can have any other guy you want. How about we go to San Francisco, the capital for gay people? Handsome gay men are attracted to that city like moths to the flame.”

Blaine sighed again.

Cooper nudged him amicably, smiling. “Hey, you are going to love California, and so will I, because its so much closer to Hollywood than Lima, right? We will start an entirely new life and forget all this once I am cured, I promise.”, he tried cheering him up.

Even though Blaine was not so thrilled about that idea, he nodded. Back then living in California had been like a dream, but now, it had lost its appeal. All he wanted was Kurt, and that he couldn’t get him hurt so bad.

…

Even though it was only four pm and way too early to drown his sorrow in alcohol, Blaine decided to leave his hotelroom when Cooper was about to take a nap. He really needed a drink right now.

When he sat at the bar and just stared down his Daiquiri, a nice voice asked: “Bad day?”

Blaine looked up and saw the blond-haired barkeeper smile at him understandingly while he wiped the counter.

He sighed. “You could say that.”

“You are Dylan Ferguson, right?”, the man asked, and Blaine nodded, slightly irritated. “How do you know?”

The barkeeper laughed. “At the Primavera, rumors spread like wildfire, especially of the royal dynasty.”

Blaine furrowed his brows in confusion. “Royal dynasty?”

The blond guy laughed. “Since you are new here, I am going to be so nice to explain everything to you.”

He put down his cloth and sat down at Blaine’s opposite, grinning. “Since the Primavera and its chain belongs to Burt Hummel and his wife, they are king and queen of Primavera. And then, there are their children, Finn and Kurt, who are the princes, Rachel is the designated princess because she is Finn’s fiancé.

There are also those who have more power at this hotel, like Mercedes, Santana or Veronica, they are something like duchesses even though Veronica does not lift a finger, but better don’t say it out loud.

People like me are the commoners, of course, but I am completely fine with that, I don’t know whether I would want that much responsibility. And concerning you” Sam made a dramatical pause “You are the long-lost prince of Primavera that finally returned.”

Blaine laughed, amused. “Does everyone think about Primavera like that?”

“Oh, yes, believe me, my friend, everyone at this place does take that hierarchy serious”, the barkeeper deadpanned, but Blaine could see the amusement behind his glance.

He politely stuck out his hand. “I am Sam, by the way. Your trusted barkeeper next door.”

Blaine shook his hand, grinning. He started to like Sam. At least, he had made him forget about his misery for a while, and he didn’t even need to get drunk for that.

…

Veronica and Cooper were lying in bed, out of breath and completely naked. The dark blonde sighed, covered herself with her blanket and sat up.

“Is there a problem?”, Cooper wanted to know. “Was the sex unsatisfying?”

“No, not at all, you were great”, Veronica answered, shaking her head. “It’s just, I have no reason to stay at the Primavera any longer. I have no hotel parts, no money, no job, no nothing. I can't live in my hotelroom forever, without paying, it’s only a matter of time until I get kicked out.”

Cooper quirked his eyebrows. “No money? Darling, you have 2.4 million dollars, and you say you have _no money_? Blainers and I needed to live on ramen for months because we were too broke to afford some proper food, and you are telling me you are _poor?”_

Veronica laughed bitterly. “That’s peanuts compared to what my dear cousins have on their bank accounts, or to what your brother will get access to once the paperwork is done. I could have so much more.”

“How about you get a job at the Primavera?”, Cooper suggested, crossing his arms. “I mean, Kurt is working here as well. It wouldn’t be beneath your dignity to work one bit, right? I consider looking for a job here as well, would be kind of embarrassing to ask my little brother for pocket money all the time.”

He was surprised when he heard Veronica laugh. “Oh, Cooper. It _is_ beneath my dignity to work here, do you understand?" Her eyes sparkled maliciously. "But you know what? I have found another way to stay here and to get what I want. I will have to play dirty, but life is never fair, right?”

For a while, Cooper just stared at her. In the next moment, he leaned down to kiss her across the jawline. “For some reason, you have just gotten hotter, _Femme Fatale_ ”, he murmured hoarsely and started sucking on her neck.


	5. Episode Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

“How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?”, Mercedes just asked Kurt who was staring at her absentmindedly.

“That’s great”, he muttered. “Good idea.”

He, Mercedes and Tina were sitting at Mercedes’ office, looking at the documents of those who wanted to apply for the job of Primavera’s PR Manager. But obviously, Kurt was somewhere else with his thoughts.

Mercedes exchanged worried glances with her assistant.

“Are you okay, Kurt?”, Tina asked worriedly. “You didn’t listen to what we were saying in the past fifteen minutes.”

Kurt sighed. “No, actually, I am not okay, if you want to know”, he explained.

Curious, the two women leaned over in their seats and looked at him expectantly. “Just tell us what’s wrong, white boy”, Mercedes encouraged him. “You can tell us everything.”

Could he?

What would they say if he told them that he fell in love with his own halfbrother? Probably declare him legally insane. That would be all he needed.

No, he needed to deal with that problem alone, it was nobody else’s business anyway.

When Kurt was about to tell them exactly that, someone knocked on the door.

“Enter!”, Mercedes shouted, and this someone opened the door.

Much to Kurt’s disdain, it was Cooper.

“How can we help you, Mr. Anderson?”, Tina asked politely.

“Please, call me Cooper”, Cooper insisted, smiling charmingly at her. “After all, we are all equals, and you address each other informally as well.” Tina looked like she would faint any moment. And Kurt wondered how that guy could be into guys. Because seriously, everything about him screamed straight, and as a gay guy, Kurt could tell who was gay and who wasn’t.

Or so he thought.

“So Cooper”, Mercedes said, smiling at him. “What brings you here?”

“Well, actually, I wondered whether I could start working at this hotel, as soon as possible”, Cooper asked.

“You are planning to stay here for a longer time period?”, Kurt blurted out. Tina and Mercedes who both already succumbed to his charms glared at him.

But Cooper just nodded. “Dylan wants to get to know his family, and I agree with him that this is a wonderful idea.”

Kurt pressed his lips into a thin line, not thrilled about the prospect of spending more time with him and his boyfriend.

“And what are your qualifications if I may ask?”, Mercedes asked him, folding her hands.

“Yes, you may”, Cooper smiled, and Kurt rolled his eyes when he saw how the eyes of his friends were sparkling delightedly “I have a bachelor’s degree in event management and marketing, I attended Columbia University before I decided I want to be an actor”, he explained. “Of course, I can send you the documents and the diploma, I even have a PDF file you can look at right now.” He retrieved his iPhone, unlocked it, Mercedes and Tina were all excited when they saw the proof.

“Looks good”, Mercedes nodded while Tina typed his data into her MacBook. “You are one of the best qualified candidates for the job as the PR Manager so far, plus you are the boyfriend of our bosses’ son. We will do some more background checks, but the prospect of getting this job are good for you.”

Cooper beamed. “Thank you, Ms. Jones.”

“Please, call me Mercedes”, she almost purred.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

When he was gone, Kurt turned to his best friend, crossing his arms. “What was that?”

“Nepotism”, Tina answered for her, still busy with typing in Cooper’s CV. “He is your half-brother’s boyfriend, Kurt, why are you so opposed to work with him in the future?”

“We can’t just give him a job just because he is in a relationship with my half-brother”, Kurt hissed.

“No, we want to give him the job because he has the skills we are looking for”, Mercedes corrected him. “I mean, he went to Columbia, that’s great, right? As the manager of this hotel, it’s my job to make sure that we only employ the best of the best, right?”

Kurt just groaned, defeated. “When you’re right, you are right.”

“I know, white boy”, Mercedes winked and consolingly patted his shoulder.

…

That evening, Blaine was seating in one of the pavilions of the Primavera, looking at the star-covered skyline with a glass of wine he was holding in his right hand.

Dylan had been left-handed, and thanks to the photos he had posted on Instagram, everyone knew about it. How shall he learn to write with his left hand as a right hander? Besides, Dylan could ride a horse, western style (Blaine had never sat on a horse in his entire life), play the violin (nope) and was fluent in Italian (which he wasn’t) because of his mom being half Italian, and Burt knew that exactly.

Besides, Kurt was already skeptical as well.

Who would have thought that posing as his best friend would be so hard?

“May I join you?”, another voice said coyly. Blaine looked up and saw none other than Kurt stand in front of him.

“Y…Yes, of course”, Blaine stammered and motioned him to sit down next to him.

Kurt took a seat and crossed his legs.

“The view on the skyline is beautiful from here, right?”, Blaine commented dreamily. “Sometimes, I look up and wonder whether my mom is sending me zodiac signs from up there, trying to communicate with me.” That was the truth. He, Dylan and Cooper did it a lot of times when they lied on the terrace of their hotelrooms in Singapore.

“I did it as well”, Kurt said quietly. “My mom died when I was seven. The first years after her death were terrible, and I asked myself whether I could ever move on without her in my life.” He smiled faintly. “I imagined that she became one of the stars in the sky and that she was smiling down to me every night.”

“That sounds nice”, Blaine answered softly.

For a while, nobody said anything, instead, they were just looking up the sky.

“Sorry I have been so mean to you and your…boyfriend”, Kurt broke the silence eventually.

Blaine waved it off. “It’s okay. I should have told you about Cooper.”

“Can I be bold?”, Kurt said tentatively. When Blaine nodded, confused, he said: “It’s just…what if he isn’t the right one for you? When we…kissed back then at the lake, I didn’t have the feeling that you regretted it. Maybe your relationship is…”

“Do you want to tell me I have been unfaithful because our relationship is falling to pieces?”, Blaine said, suddenly angry for some reason. He crossed his arms. “I am _in love_ with Cooper!”

_Yuck._

“He saved my life! And You are wrong: I regret having cheated on him with my halfbrother of all people.”

Kurt flinched as if he had been slapped. “Yes, just shout it from the rooftops so that the entire world finds out about it”, he hissed. “That kiss…it will stay a secret between the two of us, okay? It can never happen again.”

“Yes, I know”, Blaine muttered. “If someone asks, we will just say it was some stranger we never have seen again.” _But that’s not what I want!_ , his heart screamed. _Come on, just tell Kurt the truth, and you can live your happily ever after._

And Blaine would have loved to do what his heart wants. But Cooper’s health was more important. He needed to recover fully before he and Blaine would tell everyone the truth or/and leave the Primavera for good.

Frankly speaking, Blaine had no idea whether he could keep on lying to all those people who had welcomed him and his brother with open arms since the moment they met.

No, they deserved the truth, even if he would go to jail after having told them about it.

* * *

Finn was seating on the armchair at one of Primavera’s bars, sipping on his Caipirinha and reading something on his iPad.

It was Friday night, and a lot of hotelguests were at the bar too, enjoying their cocktails and chatting with each other.

“May I?”, someone asked Finn and he looked up. His face fell because it was Veronica.

Without waiting for his answer, she sat down on the armchair on his opposite. “It’s been a long time since we talked, only the two of us.”

“What can I bring you, Ms. Mitchell?”, the waitress who just walked over, asked her politely.

“A Cosmopolitan, please. And one of those appetizers from the kitchen”, Veronica ordered.

The waitress nodded obediently and left.

Once she was gone, Veronica turned to Finn again, smiling. “Where were we? Right, our relationship. We are cousins, we should spend more time together.”

“ _Step_ cousins”, Finn corrected her coldly. “We are not even blood related.”

Veronica laughed. “Neither are you, Kurt and Uncle Burt.”

“That’s not the same!”

“Point is, we are something like family”, Veronica said slowly. Interested, she leaned forward and looked at Finn. “What have you been doing lately?”

Even though he still looked skeptical, Finn said hesitantly: “I…I have been planning the wedding.”

“Oh, I totally forgot that you and Rachel are going to marry soon!” Veronica looked impressed. “And what did you plan? Did you invite celebrities? Who? Bill Gates? Mark Zuckerberg? Jeff Bezos? How many guests did you plan to invite? Five hundred of your closest friends?”

Finn cocked his eyebrows. “We just want a small wedding with maximum forty to fifty people.”

Veronica gasped. “Are you serious? You are the son of the most powerful CEO of America, and you just want to invite forty to fifty people? I have even seen bigger coffee parties than that!”

“Rachel and I, we don’t want all the furor. We just want to marry, easy as that. The entire world doesn’t have to watch us do it.”, Finn explained tiredly, looking down to his iPad again which meant that she should leave him the hell alone.

But Veronica ignored the hint. “Are you sure that this is what Rachel wants as well? I mean, that woman is the biggest stage hog in the world. She needs attention like she needs breathing.”

Finn looked up. “You think so? But she told me she was fine with a small ceremony within the family.”

“If she told you that, she is lying, Finnegan”, Veronica laughed. “As if she would admit it out loud. You need to know the body language of women, my friend.”

Frowning, Finn got up. “I will go talk to her. Thanks for telling me, Veronica.” With that, he left the bar and Veronica smiled to herself when she took a sip of her Cosmopolitan. Her phone vibrated and she took it out of her purse.

_Cooper Anderson: I am waiting for you upstairs, mylady_

Veronica’s smile widened when something came to her mind. As much as she enjoyed sleeping with Cooper, he was still a ticking bomb.

A ticking bomb she needs to defuse. And after that, she would take care of his little brother.

…

Ten minutes later, she entered the hotel suite with two glasses of champagne in her hands.

Cooper’s eyes lit up.

“How about we drink some European champagne before we get at it?”, Veronica whispered seductively.

“Sounds great”, Cooper answered, and Veronica put both glasses on the nightstand to undress herself.

When she was standing in front of him with only a bra and her slip, she took her glass, Cooper took the other one.

“To new acquaintances”, she said solemnly.

“To new acquaintances”, he repeated.

They clinked glasses, and before Veronica could take a sip, Cooper leaned over to her ear, whispering: “Are you sure you want to drink that?”

“Why not?”, Veronica answered harmlessly.

“Because I just switched the glasses when you were busy putting off that sexy dress of yours.” Her eyes widened and she quickly put down the glass again.

Cooper smiled at her amusedly, shaking his head. “So you really wanted to empoison me? And I thought we were allies. What a low blow, Veronica, I'm disappointed in you.”

Veronica didn’t know what to say.

Because Cooper was right, she had indeed put some poison into his champagne. Of course nothing deadly, it was just supposed to knock him out for a while so that she could think of another plan.

“I…I…”

“I was just kidding”, Cooper cut off her stuttering and nodded to his glass. “I didn’t switch the glasses, I just wanted to wait for your reaction.”

Quickly composing herself, Veronica took his arm and dragged him to the bed. “How about we forget the drinks and get down to business instead?”, she suggested, fluttering her fake eyelashes. “We don’t need to be drunk to have fun, right?”

For a while, Cooper just eyed her. “Are you serious?”

“I sure am”, Veronica answered. “Listen, we all make mistakes. And it was a mistake to underestimate you. You passed my test, seems like you have more brains than I thought.”

“Hey”, Cooper protested. “I just got employed as the New PR Manager of the Primavera, so you better don’t mess with me.”

Veronica’s eyes widened. “Good looking AND powerful? I am impressed.”

“I couldn’t say the same about you”, Cooper pouted. “You are…” He was cut off by her kissing him relentlessly.

“No talking”, she commanded when she pulled away to breathe. “Just kissing. And not PG rated stuff, kay?”

Cooper just nodded obediently when she took him by the collar and pulled him down to the bed.

* * *

A black limousine just stopped in front of the Primavera driveway and the chauffeur got out of it to open the door for his client.

A young man in a black blazer and slightly gelled back hair got out of it, looking up the imposing façade of the building and whistling impressedly.

* * *

When Veronica’s phone vibrated on the nightstand, she was about to suck Cooper’s neck.

“You got to be kidding me!”, Cooper complained roughly.

“Sorry, babe”, Veronica muttered and reached out for her phone. “But I have to answer that call.”

Covering herself with her blanket, she took her iPhone – and paled when she saw who had been calling.

“Hello?”

“Ronnie, where the hell are you?”, the same male voice from the day before barked.

“Why?”

“Because”, he said, stressing the word. “I just arrived in front of that luxury hotel. Looks nice, by the way.”

“What?” Irritated, Veronica stumbled out of the bed and tried putting her dress on with one hand. Cooper threw her a confused glance, but she ignored him. “I will be in the lobby in a flash, okay?”

“You better”, the voice answered before he hung up.

“Who was that?”, Cooper asked, touching the spot Veronica had just sucked.

She hurriedly put on her high heels and her blazer. “I…I need to go”, Veronica stammered, trying to make her hair look less messy. “I am sorry. But we will catch this up some other time, okay?”

“But…” Before Cooper could end his sentence, she had already left.

“…you forgot your slip”, he said, more to himself and looked at the pink slip in his hands.

Shaking his head, Cooper lied down again.

Women. He would never be able to figure them out.

…

Veronica rushed down to the lobby where a certain man was already waiting for her.

“What took you so long?”, he snapped annoyedly.

“Yes, it’s nice to see you as well, Sebastian”, Veronica answered, grimacing.

Sebastian threw her a killing glance. “Did you already try to get rid of the second brother?”

“He is smarter than I thought”, Veronica admitted, looking down. “He didn’t fall for it.”

Sebastian groaned annoyedly. “How can it be that the two of us are cousins? I refuse to believe that I am blood related to someone as stupid as you.”

“I am sorry, Sebastian”, Veronica muttered, bowing her head in shame.

He looked around in the lobby, a malicious smirk on his face. “Don’t worry. Now, that I am here, I will get things right again. And soon, this place will be ours.”


End file.
